Cacturne
' '''Cacturne', labeled The Quiet Loner, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island as a member of the Killer Kyogres, had reached the merge. He moved on to compete in Total Pokemon World Tour as a member of the Deadly Darkrais. He is a primary protagonist in Total Pokemon Island. Coverage Personality Cacturne can be best described as complicated. His personality seems to vary quite a bit- sometimes he is calm, stoic, and relaxed. Other times he is stern, cold, and distant. And at other times, he can be sarcastic and almost playful. Overall, however, he is mysterious. Cacturne doesn't get too close to people, and he's very hard to read. However, what can definitely be seen is that Cacturne is smart- clever and strategical, he plays out his moves in a way that is hard to predict. Regarded as the "second smartest player", Cacturne has an innate sense of good that makes him a popular contestant, a strong player, and a good leader. However, this kind, noble attitude has a darker side. Cacturne has a split personality, with the first being the noble, calm, quiet leader that everyone knows and loves. The other personality, regarded as "Dark Cacturne", is just as clever, just as calm, and just as mysterious. But they are vastly different- while "Light Cacturne" cares for others and seeks acceptance, Dark Cacturne wishes to win by any means necessary, even if he has to hurt a few campers along the way. Dark Cacturne and Light Cacturne share knowledge, and Dark Cacturne uses that to his advantage. Despite their names, neither side is truly good or evil- they both wish to do what is best for Cacturne in their own way. Cacturne has a lighthearted side as the series progresses, often being sarcastic towards Mew (not nearly as much as Bronzong), but unlike other snarky characters, he only seems to react when he's impatient or annoyed with Mew's dramatics. He tends to be a bit witty, though his jokes are often unappreciated (one clear joke is that Cacturne learned how to play the piano in "five minutes"- Cacturne was joking, but no one caught it). Overall, Cacturne is often seen as one of the strongest competitors, due to his strong mind, but his equally strong heart. He is arguably one of the greatest leaders in the series. Of course, this puts a huge target on his back, but unlike other players, Cacturne never tries to beat anyone- in fact, his main enemy is himself- Cacturne joined the show to try and grow stronger...perhaps to defeat himself. Total Pokemon Island In the beginning, Cacturne kept to himself mostly. He was mostly in the background for the first few challenges, performing well enough, but not superbly. He did, however, begin an alliance with Banette and Kabutops. With the additions of Gardevoir and Mismagius, they became Team Storm, the largest alliance in the entire game, and one of the ones that survived without losing teammates the longest. Cacturne finally started to shine during the King of the Hill episode, where he faces off against Lopunny. Everyone immediately gets upset when Cacturne refuses to hit Lopunny because she's a girl (although several of the women respect this gentlemanly attitude). Lopunny tries to use this to advantage, but Cacturne is smarter. Using his clever wits, he manages to get her to trip over his leg and fall off of the pillar, leaving most of the contestants impressed at the fact that he defeated her without even touching her. In the following episode, Cacturne admits that when you're someone like him, manners and chivalry are all you've got (which is a reference to his self-proclaimed ugliness and dark side). It is revealed in the eating challenge that Cacturne does not eat much- as such, he does not participate for his team. Cacturne does a ventriloquist routine with Banette in "Trouble at the Talent Show", but it doesn't go over well with Mewtwo, who is biased against Banette. Cacturne restrains his friend from acting the co-host. Later, Cacturne allows Mismagius to join in the alliance. Earlier this episode, Gardevoir was worried about trusting Cacturne, but Banette defends him, saying that Cacturne was trustworthy. He votes for Gliscor in this episode for his crushing of Pidgeotto's heart. Cacturne is a bit pitying towards Gliscor, saying it was a shame, as he could have been a very strong player. Cacturne also promises that he'd get all five members of Team Storm to the merge. During the dodgeball episode, Gardevoir admits she finds Cacturne a little attractive, which most of the girls laugh at. During the challenge itself, Cacturne manages to stay in around the halfway point, until he catches a ball. His spikes pop the ball, angering Mew who disqualifies him from the challenge. Lopunny aims a cruel taunt at Cacturne about his face not being made more deformed by a hit from a dodgeball, referencing the list the girls made of the hottest guys. Cacturne finds that he places 15th on the list. He isn't surprised, but reveals that an Ariados beat him up in front of a bunch of girls when he was younger, and the taunts of "ugly" really got to him. Cacturne is feeling better by the next episode, and calls Mew crazy, showing a somewhat lighter side of his personality. He does fairly well in the Crazy Race challenge, reaching the halfway point. When Charmeleon sabotaged Gardevoir and knocked her off the rock wall, Cacturne abandoned his climb to catch her so she wouldn't get hurt. Cacturne plays a far larger role in the next chapter, which featured the fear challenge. Despite Cacturne claiming he had no real fear, he still had to participate. He watches all of his friends participate, being worried while watching Banette flail about (and taking care of him after), as well as watching Gardevoir fight her fear. Eventually, Cacturne is one of the players who has to face his fear at night. Taken to the desert, Cacturne waits for his fear, but he soon catches sight of someone falling on the ground in the distance. Caught in a trance, Cacturne slowly approached, a grin on his face while he cooed darkly under his breath. When the illusion vanished, he told Mewtwo it was a convincing illusion, only for Mewtwo to say that he didn't do anything. Realizing that the mirage simply showed him what he WANTED to see, Cacturne is a bit spooked. This can be the first hint of Dark Cacturne in the series. It is assumed he voted Pidgeot like the rest. In Chuckle and Cackles, he is one of the final three to avoid laughing, along with Kadabra and Rhydon. Rhydon cracks first, but before Chuckles the Clown could do more, a battered Banette emerged from the woods. Something about this amused Cacturne, who chuckled and lost the competition quickly. He denied having laughed or smiled when Mismagius and Gardevoir were laughing about it outside. The slightly sadistic reason for laughter implies the presence of a darker side of Cacturne yet again. Cacturne is seen giving Kabutops love advice at the beginning of the next episode, though he seems a bit exasperated by it. He was indifferent to the song he was given, and sang "Accidentally In Love". Everyone assumed he couldn't sing (especially Weavile, who was planning on knocking him out of the challenge before deeming him not a threat), but Cacturne's voice was surprisingly good. He views it as nothing special, and walks away with Banette after. He gives Gardevoir a hidden smile after she sings and wins the challenge. In the next episode, Cacturne calls a meeting to congratulate everyone on their hard work. He also seems perfectly aware of the Houndoom and Ninetales dilemma, but he states that he has no care of it, saying that people should do what they want. When Gardevoir questions Cacturne about his knowledge of relationships, he avoids the subject. He is paired as Gardevoir's partner for the challenge (probably due to Mew's meddling). They prepare well, with Gardevoir saying he's "not bad". Gardevoir mainly led them along, but they were dancing perfectly fine...until Houndoom broke a stage light which landed on Cacturne's head. Cacturne assures Mew he won't sue, before going to the infirmary. Cacturne sees the video of Houndoom with Weavile, but his reaction is not seen. Cacturne is one of the final people remaining in the tag challenge, but he is attacked by Kadabra and Charmeleon simultaneously and fails to win the challenge. He is a bit sarcastic and bitter during the fight, and he gets annoyed when Charmeleon burns his flag, forcing him to rip it off. Cacturne votes for Venonat rather than Houndoom as everyone originally wanted, stating that Houndoom was a far stronger member of the team. He admits to Houndoom that "everyone makes mistakes". Cacturne continues to be a force to be reckoned with in the Hide and Seek challenge. He is one of the final five campers, hiding underwater in a swamp and using a straw to breathe. Mewtwo eventually sees the straw and cuts off Cacturne's air, forcing him to surface. Everyone admits it was a really good spot to hide, and Swinub gives Cacturne immunity as a reward. Gardevoir reveals it was Cacturne who made the call to vote off Lapras for the good of the team. Cacturne and Kabutops discuss Scizor again in the next episode, with Cacturne bluntly stating that he didn't care what Kabutops did, caring more for his happiness. When Kabutops says he might leave the alliance to be with Scizor, Cacturne says it's fine, but warns Kabutops not to get too close to her to avoid being targeted. It surprises his teammates that he's so lenient about it. Cacturne is given a sniper rifle in the shooting challenge, and easily picks off several players from afar, including Weavile, Swinub, and by technicality, Mawile. Later, in another Kyogre party, Gardevoir tries to get Cacturne to loosen up, but to no avail. She wonders what his smile is like, which seems to make him uncomfortable. During the insomnia challenge, Cacturne and Banette talk to each other throughout the night- while it was never revealed or discussed what they were talking about, it was at this point when Cacturne and Banette learned of their issues- Cacturne's inner demons and Banette's dark past. Eventually, Gardevoir fell asleep on Cacturne's shoulder, and Cacturne refrained from moving until she left, careful not to scratch her. Cacturne, Banette, and Kadabra were the final three, with Banette and Cacturne outlasting Kadabra. Cacturne gives his immunity to Swinub, in return for the immunity Swinub gave him, and also messing up Weavile's plans. Cacturne talks with Banette about him wanting some sushi from the buffet, but falls asleep soon after. He is shown at the end of the episode to be sleeping on the ground outside of the Kyogre Cabin, as it was too loud in there. Cacturne hasn't gotten much sleep since the last episode, leaving him angry and irritable with all of his teammates, who have been partying for days- he is first seen stabbing his pancakes, and curses loudly when Mew reveals it's a challenge day. Cacturne remains grumpy and when it's his turn for the obstacle course, he punches through a wall instead of over it. He is horrified and saddened by Zubat/Golbat's departure. Cacturne apologies for his grumpiness in the next episode, and is paired up with Gardevoir in the maze. He notes the challenge was a tricky situation. Cacturne is seen as slower than Gardevoir, but has more stamina, and eventually carries her on his shoulders. When Mismagius is voted off, Cacturne is angry and disappointed that he couldn't keep his promise to get her to the merge, but Mismagius brushes it off. Cacturne later calls out Weavile, stating that Mismagius would leave and be missed by all, while Weavile would leave and enter a world where she was despised, which causes Weavile's hatred for Cacturne to blossom. Cacturne checks on Banette later on, but gets annoyed when Banette switches the conversation to a topic he finds more interesting- Cacturne and Gardevoir. Banette calls Cacturne more stubborn than Weavile. Cacturne fights in the snowball challenge with Gardevoir and Banette, but is knocked out fairly early by Bronzong. Cacturne opts to vote for Gabite instead of Weavile for once, not feeling "safe" around her. He later disbands Team Storm, letting Kabutops be free, and to prevent him from failing Gardevoir and Banette. Banette later notes that Cacturne probably did it to distance himself from Gardevoir. During "Trekking For Treasure!", Cacturne grabs the example key from Mew, before basically sitting out of the challenge. In addition, Cacturne receives a chainsaw from his black chest, as well as a contract stating he wouldn't harm anyone with it. Cacturne is angered with Weavile, but refuses to hit a woman- later, he declines Gengar's invitation to the Dark-Ghost Alliance, but states he'll think it over. Cacturne is a captain against Weavile in the Baseball Challenge. He picks Gardevoir, Banette, Houndoom, Gengar, Oddish, Swinub, and Bellsprout for his team. Cacturne is a calm, calculating leader, who never gets mad- he is noted to be one of the better players on the team. Gardevoir is later threatened by Weavile, who wants her to eliminate herself to save Cacturne, but Gardevoir claims she is playing Cacturne for a fool and using him to get her to the end. Cacturne, however, overhears this lie, causing him to grow furious (and almost ironically, admitting he had grown fond of her) and lash out at her. He still claims he'll get her as far as he can because he keeps his word instead of deceiving. Cacturne then offers to to join the Dark-Ghost alliance. "Nightmare On Pokemon Island" is a turning episode for Cacturne, though he starts off still angry with Gardevoir. When the challenge starts, Cacturne puts his rage aside to try and help the other campers stay alive when Darkrai and Dusknoir take them. He and Houndoom test the blood, noting it tastes like actual blood. Cacturne assumes a leadership role once again, telling each camper what to do and what not to do. Cacturne grows increasingly frustrated as his friends vanish one by one. While he is still angry and cold towards Gardevoir, he still cares about her as he resignedly tells Gardevoir to start running as he hears the ghosts coming. Cacturne battles with Darkrai and Dusknoir with his chainsaw, but slashes through Mewtwo's Dusknoir costume to reveal it was a challenge all along. His sacrifice gives Gardevoir the win. Later, Gardevoir confronts Cacturne and they argue, where Cacturne finally loses control and reveals how much he loathes himself- being unable to hug and kiss those he cares about, being frightening or openly mocked and used, and how he sees himself as unbearably ugly. Gardevoir ignores it, first causing Cacturne to panic, before he relaxes and finally does the thing she wanted him to do most- smile. He immediately denies this after it happens. Cacturne is the top competitor in the quiz game, due to Kadabra's elimination making him the smartest camper left on the island. However, in the second part, he is partnered with Weavile, so he carries her to victory grumpily. Cacturne is noted to figure out Mew's final riddle along with Banette. Gardevoir also hints their relationship is going well. In "A Day At The Races", Houndoom builds Cacturne and the rest of the Dark-Ghost Alliance's cars, giving them a good advantage in the challenge due to Houndoom's mechanical skills. Cacturne stays in the race for a while, almost lazily driving along, but notices Weavile is up to something, causing him to speed towards Houndoom in fear. However, it is Gengar who is attacked. Gengar passes the alliance into Cacturne's hands, causing Cacturne to reluctantly take leadership as Gengar is voted off as his last request. Cacturne and Gardevoir's relationship is revealed to Weavile this episode. In the Torture Challenge, Cacturne makes it decently far, surviving some angry Beedrill and being swallowed by a Swalot for ten seconds, but failed when he was forced to listen to country music. Cacturne is targeted by Weavile and Clefable because he's a threat, but Cacturne anticipated it and accepted his fate. Banette, however, uses his power from Trekking For Treasure to save Cacturne from being eliminated, causing Scizor to take the blow instead, which enrages Weavile. Cacturne sets his targets on her, as she has nowhere left to hide. The eliminated campers discuss the remaining players in "Losers' Land", with most of the campers agreeing that Cacturne was a great leader, a tough player, but also with a kind heart, although some, like Lopunny and Gabite, didn't like him or trust him, and that Banette saved his ass. Cacturne is seen at the end of the episode, very upset at Gardevoir's bizarre elimination. He's very annoyed with Mew in the final few seconds. Total Pokemon World Tour Trivia *If Cacturne was a human, he'd be dressed in "fairly natural, but offbeat clothes- plaid shirts, ripped jeans". He'd have a haunted look, and Dark Cacturne would probably wear his clothes differently. Despite his issues in TPI, he wouldn't be that ugly. *Cacturne is DA's favorite character, but he doesn't receive any favoritism. *CacturnexGardevoir is DA's favorite pairing along with HonchkrowxCrobat, and PiloswinexLuxio. *A running theme with Cacturne is his internal struggle- for this reason, Cacturne always controls his own elimination, yet he always fails to control the eliminations of his allies (he wasn't a member of the teams who eliminated Kabutops and Mismagius, Gardevoir was automatically eliminated, while Banette was cheated out). *Dark Cacturne isn't evil. He is a manifestation of Cacturne's cut off rage and sorrow at the way he was bullied when he was young. Dark Cacturne isn't a bad guy, but more of misunderstood- DA's intention was to show Dark Cacturne as "evil" in TPI, but go on to show his side of the story in TPWT. *Cacturne was never going to last long on TPWT- DA wanted to see how the show (and his alliance mates) would function without him. For this reason, Cacturne is given a lot of time on TPI. *Cacturne is arguably, a hero and villain. *Dark Cacturne was originally going to have hired Hypno to try and destroy the competitors and split the money at the end. The idea was scrapped due to "Cacturne playing too large of a role in the story". *Both personalities of Cacturne love Gardevoir, but Dark Cacturne sees her as a threat, and as such wants to rid her from Light Cacturne's life. *As of the finale of TPWT, Cacturne's twin personalities are trying to merge together as one personality. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Grass-types Category:Dark-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members Category:Deadly Darkrais members